


Baby Steps

by StutteryPrince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: either way i think it's cute, i think i wrote this for a friend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Walking was always something Zenyatta found to be interesting, but he can't exactly figure it out on his own. Luckily, big bro Lúcio is here to help out! Baby steps, Zenyatta, baby steps.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this story in my drive and it's really cute? I hope you guys enjoy! Revisions have been made to bring it up to date with my current writing style.

He had finally decided that he was going to try this. He had thought about for the longest time and now this was it. He took a deep breath and slowly undid his legs, trying to ignore their shaking. Zenyatta carefully touched one sandaled foot to the ground, testing himself, before he put the other on the floor a few seconds after.

 

“You can do this. Just stay calm.”

 

Zenyatta appeared to be standing perfectly fine, but truthfully, he was still floating. The modification he had allowed him to was still on and he was hesitant to actually turn it off.

 

“You can do this.”

 

Zenyatta took another deep breath and shut the modification down as quick as ripping off a bandaid. The very first thing he felt was gravity dragging him down, as if a weight of a thousand pounds had been strapped around his neck. He gripped the table beside him hard enough to dent it, trying to stabilise himself enough to rise to his full height. 

 

“You can do this! It can't possibly be this hard just to take a few steps!”

 

But eventually his knees buckled and his legs gave out, not used to supporting his weight. His body slammed loudly and harshly into the ground, pulling a rather frustrated sigh from him. He reached out and gripped the tables edge, once again trying to get his feet under him and once again failing to do so. Zenyatta whispered a curse under his breath as he fell once more, but he was not one to give up so easily.

 

Lúcio pulled his headphones to his neck, the music having been disturbed by a continuous loud noise, loud enough to cut through the booming dubsteps in his ears. He hummed as he stood up from the couch, curious as to what could possibly be happening upstairs. He climbed up the stairs quickly and trying to ignore the rising concern he felt as he heard the noise once again, this time followed by Zenyatta’s quiet voice. The word that left his mouth surprised him and he slowly opened the door, finding the omnic half way on the ground, in a kneeling position, with his hands locked around the tables crippled edge. Zenyatta didn't seem to notice his presence and he pushed on the table once more, trying to stand up.

 

“Zen?”

 

“GAH!”

 

Zenyatta lost his grip and fell, looking up at Lúcio with what only could be mild annoyance.

 

“Sorry, my bad. Didn't mean to scare you.”

 

“I wasn't scared, simply surprised.”

 

The concern the musician wore was picked at by happiness and walked over, kneeling next to Zenyatta. 

 

“What're you doing?”

 

“A test of sorts.”

 

Lúcio gave Zenyatta a skeptical look.

 

“That's a half truth.”

 

“...I know. I was simply trying to walk. It proved to be harder than I initially thought.”

 

Lúcio’s eyes widened and he couldn't help but snicker as he got Zenyatta under the arms. He pulled the bot to his feet, slinging one of his arms over his shoulder so he could hold him up properly.

 

“Walking’s easy bro! You just need a teacher! And I'd be happy to fill in as your substitute!”

 

Zenyatta smiled at Lúcio, in his own way, and Lúcio smiled back full force.

 

“Come on, let's get started! Lesson number one, standing without leaning on things.”

 

Without warning, Lúcio let him go and moved away, practically dropping him. Zenyatta stumbled again, soon tripping over his own feet, but Lúcio caught him. 

 

“You can't panic when I let you go. You panic and you lose focus.”

 

“Apologies.”

 

“Come on, let's try again.”

 

And so, the training began. Zenyatta was to keep his floating mods off until the training was over, unless it was absolutely necessary. Shelves and cabinets weren't exactly low in Lúcio’s house. Zenyatta would trip over his own feet, couldn't help but panic when Lúcio let go of him, and constantly leaned on walls instead of trying to  stand on his own, but he never gave up trying. 

 

Lúcio was always there to catch when when he fell, no matter what. Zenyatta slowly grew away for leaning on him for support when standing, but they just couldn't get passed the point where he could stand for more than a few seconds to take half a step before falling. They tried and tried, but Zenyatta would fall every time, but it was always right into Lúcio’s arms.

 

Don’t worry, bro! That just means you’re making progress, even if it’s a little slow right now.!”

 

Zenyatta, constantly filled with peace and tranquility, felt hope pick at his core. He could do this. He could do this! 

 

The two sat together on the couch,  watching the news. Zenyatta sat the way he usually did, legs crossed up on the couch, when he noticed Lúcio fretting about on his side of the couch.

 

“Lúcio? Is there something you’re searching for?”

 

“I can't find the remote.”

 

Zenyatta spied said remote a little ways away on the other loveseat, trapped between the cushions. He reached out and found he couldn't reach it from his current place, even with leaning over. Giving up on that strategy, Zenyatta uncrossed his legs and put his feet on the ground, pushing up on the couch with his hands. Lúcio noticed almost immediately, scrambling up with his eyes widened.

 

“Zen! Zen, you're standing without shaking!”

 

“Hm?”

 

Zenyatta turned around to Lúcio with his head tilted, the remote in his hands. He had simply stood up and leaned over, not seeing any big deal with this at first, but soon it dawned on him. He looked down, seeing that he was, indeed, standing without a problem.

 

“Oh.”

 

Zenyatta didn't hands time to process this properly, for Lúcio was hoisting him up in a big hug in seconds.

 

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOU, BRO!”

 

“Thank you LuLu, but you are crushing me.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

Lúcio dropped him and Zenyatta gave him an affectionate pat on the arm. Zenyatta was simply fascinated by this new ability and tried to keep his weight distributed evenly upon his legs.

 

“You know what's next right?”

 

“No?”

 

“Walking, lil’ bro! Standing is one thing, but walking is another! Don't worry, I'll help you the whole time.”

 

Zenyatta tilted his head and raised his shoulder, his way of smiling. Lúcio recognized it and smiled back, before taking Zenyatta’s hands and slowly pulling him along. He walked him about the house slowly and carefully, taking him up and down the stairs multiple times.

 

“That's right. One foot in front of the other, Zenny. You're doing great!”

 

Zenyatta smiled picked up the pace to his walking slightly, though he still shaking a little with each step. 

 

“Zen, do you think you could walk to me if I let you go?”

 

“No.”

 

Lúcio chuckled at the blunt honesty, but he deliberately began to loosen his grip. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I'm letting gooo~!”

 

“Lúcio, I-”

 

“On the count of three, I'm letting go of your hands.”

 

“Lúcio, I beg you.”

 

“Oooone~!”

 

“Lúcio, I can’t-”

 

“Twooooo~!”

 

“Lúcio, wait!”

 

“Three!”

 

Lúcio pulled his hands away and backed up a couple paces, only about four feet away. Zenyatta flailed his arms comically before finding his balance, standing on his feet once more. He looked at Lúcio and, although he wasn't that far away, felt as if he had to run a mile to get to him.

 

_ Don’t panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. You can do this. You can walk four feet. _

 

“You can do it! Come on, Zenny! One foot after the other. I believe you can, bro!”

 

Zenyatta took a deep breath and attempted to ignore the crushing weight of gravity, moving forward first with his right foot, then his left, then his right. Each step was shaky and awkward, but in a matter of time he had walked the four feet. He all but collapsed into Lúcio's outstretched arms, being pulled in for another tight hug. 

 

“My baby bro took his first steps.”

 

“Lúcio, please, I'm twenty years old.”

 

“And I'm twenty-six. Dude, I even got it on video.”

 

Zenyatta wriggled out of the one armed hug and looked at Lúcio. His face was full of pride as he watched the video of Zenyatta staggering toward him.

 

“I suppose this is a momentous occasion.”

 

“It's bigger than momentous! It's-It’s-! I can't even think of a word to describe how huge this is! My little bro is learning how to walk!”

 

Lúcio picked him up, swinging him around while laughing. Zenyatta let out a chuckle of his own and took a moment to recalibrate himself after all that spinning. Lúcio trotted off back to the living room, smiling brightly.

 

“And when we're done with walking, I can teach you how to rollerblade!”

 

“Oh dear.”


End file.
